1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the recovery of selenium from combustion waste gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The combustion waste gas which is discharged from the furnaces wherein colored glass or glass containing selenium is melted or from a pyrite calcination plant, contains selenium either in the form of elemental or metallic selenium or as a compound such as selenium dioxide. Because selenium containing materials are toxic, it is necessary to separate and recover these materials from combustion waste gases in order to prevent air pollution. Several processes for the separation or recovery of selenium materials from waste gases containing selenium have been proposed. However, none of these processes have found acceptable industrial utility for the treatment of waste gas discharged from large scale industrial operations, especially from glass melting furnaces wherein colored glass plates or glass sheets are produced.
A need, therefore, continues to exist for a process which would find widespread acceptance in the glass manufacturing industry for the removal of selenium and selenium compounds from combustion waste gases.